Question: Compute without using a calculator: $\dfrac{9!}{6!3!}$
Solution: $\dfrac{9!}{6!3!} = \dfrac{9 \times 8 \times 7 \times 6 \times \cdots \times 1}{(6 \times 5 \times \cdots \times 1) \times (3 \times 2 \times 1)} = \dfrac{9 \times 8 \times 7}{3 \times 2 \times 1} = \boxed{84}$.